


Soft Focus [Ficmix]

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanmix, Ficmix, M/M, Soft Focus Universe, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Do you feel it, do you feel it?Do you feel the beat in your heart?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Soft Focus [Ficmix]

**Author's Note:**

> so after like 6 years of using ao3 i only recently learned it's not just for fic. i posted this [on tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/post/632545678232616960/soft-focus-a-playlist-by-by-tellmewhatyousee-01) a bit ago but i wanted to share it here, too!
> 
> all song links are youtube links (other than 'come over,' which goes to bandcamp.)

[listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5N0aOxoBa2gdme4iF1ExmZ?si=5kEJ0UBVRaW5decOr7Orlg) | [read on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668734/chapters/59611099)

**01.**[Talking to Myself - Watsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsW1z9QThsA)  
**02.** [Time in a Tree - Raleigh Ritchie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VB30oo2YYf4)  
**03.** [Hey Asshole - Watsky, Kate Nash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXTxoPFmL0k)  
**04.** [Do You Feel It? - Chaos Chaos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTA0DSfrGZ0)  
**05.** [Lemon Boy - Cavetown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-itZVX-SUkI)  
**06.** [Bless Those Tired Eyes - Clem Leek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxN2JUDc_dM)  
**07.** [Limo 4 Emos - Watsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwuQ5GS8h3E)  
**08.** [Come Over - Matt Watson](https://matthwatson.bandcamp.com/track/come-over)  
**09.** [On Melancholy Hill - Gorillaz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04mfKJWDSzI)  
**10.** [C’mon - Panic! At The Disco, Fun.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klHpznbGeYc)  
**11.** [My Dog’s Eyes - Zammuto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXidCzJNuNM)  
**12.** [Impossible Year - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6XHLcIGESY)  
**13.** [Down By The Water - The Drums](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvW9E2606Oc)  
**14.** [Quiet - Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXQqHzbHCYI)  
**15.** [New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3sA5plF6kE)  
**16.** [Sloppy Seconds - Watsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCEsveSK5to)  
**17.** [Welcome To The Family - Watsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEqs91ZCAgc)

**Author's Note:**

> if you check out the playlist, i'd love to hear what you think! what songs do you like? do you have any questions about why i picked certain tracks? i have a lot of feelings about this fic and would just love to Yell


End file.
